1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the production of filter-tipped cigarettes from tobacco rods, which are severed centrally during transportation to produce part-rods, the part-rods being moved apart, and being connected by means of wrapping paper to a filter piece and cigarette units thus formed being severed centrally in the region of the filter piece. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Prior Art
The production or finishing of filter-tipped cigarettes takes place in the area of a filter attachment machine. The latter comprises a number of cylinders with troughs arranged on the circumference. The abovementioned process steps for the production of the filter-tipped cigarettes are performed in the area of these troughed cylinders.